Fanon:Galaktische Pantheon
right|300pxBeim galaktischen Pantheon handelt es sich, wie der Name schon sagt, um den Oberbegriff für alle vier Milliarden Götter, Geister und Dämonen in der Galaxie. Zusätzlich dazu gibt es noch eine Teilung in das „hohe“ und das „kleine“ Pantheon. Das hohe Pantheon Beim hohen Pantheon handelt es sich um die höchsten und mächtigsten Götter, welche von fast allen Völkern in irgendwelchen Inkarnationen verehrt werden. Ihre „Reinnamen“, das sind ihre ursprünglichen Namen, sind vereinheitlicht und werden mittlerweile anstelle ihrer „Inkarnationsnamen“ verwendet. Einige kleine oder noch nicht so weit entwickelte Völker nennen sie aber noch anders. Auch eine Mischung, eine Gottheit die zwei Namen trägt und dadurch auch zwei Gestalten hat, ist möglich. Das hohe Pantheon besteht aus mehreren Teilen, was sich im Zeichen widerspiegelt. Das Dontrugion right|300px Hierbei handelt es sich um das Zeichen von Licht und Finsternis, den Urgewalten die alles erschufen. Die Götter sind die geflügelten Schlangen Lumixon, der für das unendliche Licht steht, und Schintro, der den Schutz der Finsternis verspricht. Lumixon ist ein schlangenförmiger weißer Drache mit goldenen Muster und goldenen Flügeln. Sein Schwanz ziert eine Art Leier. Sein Gegenstück Schintro ist schwarz und hat ein rotes Muster und rote Flügel, sowie eine fächerförmige Schwanzspitze. Beim Dontrugion handelt es sich um den innersten Bereich im Zeichen des Pantheons. Im großen Zeichen wird er vereinfacht als Ring im Zentrum dargestellt; steht es alleine, zum Beispiel in Tempeln und Heiligtümern, sind es zwei Ringe, die in der Mitte miteinander verdrillt sind und um die sich herum ein mehrzackiger Stern befindet. Auf früheren Abbildungen waren statt der Kreise der schwarze und der weiße Drache ineinander Verschlungen, dies diente irgendwann, als der Glaube in dieser Form über die Galaxie getragen wurde, als Vorlage. Die Götter von Licht und Finsternis werden als Ursprungsgötter verehrt, weshalb sie und ihre Stätten so heilig sind, dass schon eine abfällige Bemerkung zu Kämpfen und sogar Kriegen führen kann. Das Trigontral right|300px Das Trio des Universums, auch Trio der Dimensionen genannt, besteht aus den drei Göttern, die einst Zeit, Raum und Dunkle Materie/ Antimaterie erschufen. Im Zeichen des Pantheons werden Zeit und Raum als Doppelgalaxie dargestellt, die mit einem lilafarbenen Unendlichkeitszeichen verbunden werden. Alleinstehend hingegen besteht das Zeichen aus einer keltischen Triskele, einem Kreis und einem Dreieck, welches die Säulen und Stabilität der Dimensionen zeigt. In der Mitte befindet sich ein mehrzackiger, hellblauer Stern, der für das innen liegende Dontrugion steht. Der Drache der Zeit, Methrin, ist ein großer Drache, der sich auf allen vieren hält. Seine Vorderläufe sehen sehr grazil aus, können aber mit adamantenen Krallen versehen werden. Sein langgestreckter Kopf ruht auf einem langen Hals und wird von kristallenen Ketten umgeben. Von seiner Brust aus, über seinen ganzen Körper und bis in jede Spitze seiner acht Schweife, gehen Linien, die leuchten und funkeln, wenn er seine Kräfte ruft. Auf jeder der acht Schweife befinden sich hellblaue, durchsichte Klingen, wobei die auf dem mittleren und größten Schweif am größten ist. Setzt er seine Kräfte ein und entfesselt die Macht der Zeit, wird er von einem hellblauen und reichverzierten Ring umgeben, um den sich vier „Speerspitzen“ und mehrere „Bänder“ befinden. Die Gottheit des Raumes, Wastrin, steht aufrecht und ist weniger massiv als die der Zeit. Auf seinem silbernen Körper ziehen sich die Linien wie rubinrote Bänder über die Schuppen und zu den zehn Schwänzen. Von seinen Augenwinkeln aus gehen ebenfalls rote Linien, die bei seinem Rücken zusammenlaufen und dort in den mittleren Schweif, mit einer tiefroten Klinge drauf, münden. Entfesselt er die Macht des Raumes, bildet sich ein gleißendblaues Zeichen um seinen Rumpf, in Form eines Ringes, welches mit langen „Bändern“ geschmückt ist. Der Drache der Antimaterie und Dunkle Materie schuf, Kurushu, gehörte jahrelang zu den Dämonen, da er aus dem Nichts auftauchte und wieder verschwand. Sein pechschwarzer, langer Körper erinnert an den von Schintro, doch statt roter Kreise und roter Flügel, hat er lilafarbene Kreise, welche durch Linien miteinander verbunden sind. Seine sechs fingerförmigen Flügel sind durch schwarze Spannhäute untereinander verbunden. Um seinen Mund, und auf seinem Kopf, sind gleißend weiße Hörner mit lilafarbenen Spitzen. Seine Augen leuchten tieflila im Dunkel der Nacht und gelten als die Augen des Todes. Er kann die Raummembran dehnen und dadurch hindurchtauchen. Die ersten Raumfahrer versuchten seine Fähigkeiten zu kopieren und erschufen dadurch den Schock-Antrieb. Das Pendragon right|300px Das Zeichen des Pendragon, des Trios des Lebens, ähnelt dem des Dimensionstrios, allerdings überkreuzt sich die Triskele in der Mitte und befindet sich in einen Dreieck, sowie in einem Kreis. Jeder der kleinen Ringe an den Spitzen des Dreiecks verändert die Bedeutung selbiger. Klassischerweise steht oben Atarian, der Drache der Sterne und Erschaffer der Seelen. Links ist Raikeno, der Rächer des Lebens und rechts steht Darantari, der Beschützer des Lebens. Im großen Zeichen des Pantheons befinden sich Kreise an den Spitzen des Dreieckes, wobei die Ringe zu den Kreisen wandern. Im kleinen Zeichen ist in der Mitte eine lilafarbene Verwirbelung, ähnlich einer Galaxie, die das Trigontral darstellt. Atarian ist ein weißer Drache mit einen siebenzackigen, blauen "Stern" um seinen Rumpf. Sein Kopf ist langgestreckt und wellt sich im Licht der Sterne; um sein Gesicht sind kleine weiße Federn. Seine Schuppen glitzern und an seinen langen Beinen befinden sich ebenfalls Federbüschel. Vom "Stern" auf seiner Brust, über den Stern, den er auf dem Rücken trägt, bis zu seiner Schwanzspitze, geht ein blauer Streifen. Wenn er seine Kräfte anwendet, leuchten seine blauen Augen rot auf und um seinen großen Stern bilden sich vier große, speerspitzenförmige, sowie acht kleine Splitter. Er erschafft und vernichtet Seelen und Sterne, außerdem soll er sämtliche Galaxien erschaffen haben. Raikeno ist ein schlangenförmiger Drache mit grünen Schuppen, die ein hellblaues Blitzmuster zieren. Auf seiner Nase zieht sich ein gelber Blitz hinab. Zwischen seinen gegabelten Schwanz sieht man Funken fliegen. Er rächt all jene, die ohne Grund starben. Wegen ihm wurden schon viele Kriege und Racheakte begangen. Darantari ist ein Drache mit goldenen Schuppen und durchsichtigen Flügeln. Auf seinem Kopf ist ein seltsamer Kopfschmuck. Seine Hörner haben sich zu einer gold Doppelhelix verbunden, die mit blauen Streifen und blauen Verstebungen gehalten werden. Zusätzlich dazu befinden sich noch zwei sichelförmige Hörner dran, die am Kopf runterhängen und ebenfalls golden mit blauen Streifen sind. Er beschützt das Leben, welches von Atarian gegeben, aber auch jeder Zeit wieder genommen werden kann. Sein Kult ist in den von Reshanta aufgegangen. Reshanta Die Göttin Reshanta gehörte ursprünglich zum kleinen Pantheon und ist die Dienerin des Drachen Atarian. Jahrtausende lang verehrte man sie als Mutter der Seelen, wobei man sagte, dass Leute mit besonderem Einfühlungsvermögen von ihr persönlich in ihre Körper getragen wurden. Irgendwann wandelte sich ihre Stellung und sie stieg zur Beschützerin der Seelen und Galaxie auf, wobei beides wie gehabt von Atarian „erschaffen“ wurde. Sie hat kein Zeichen in dem Sinne, in ihren Tempeln sieht man entweder einen sechsfach geflügelten Phönix oder eine Frau mit sechs Flügeln und zwei bis sechs Armen. Ihre Gestalt ändert sich dabei nur wenig, weshalb sie als die einzige permanent humanodie Göttin gilt (wenn man von der Phönixform absieht). Auf den Zeichen des Pantheons sieht man sie in ihrer Phönixform und wie sie ihre Flügel schützend darum legt. Da sie die Beschützerin der Galaxie, und somit auch der galaktischen Föderation, ist, sieht man eine vereinfachte Form davon auf dem Zeichen der Föderation. Der Einfachkeithalber werden ihre Flügel aber gerne durch einen Kreis und ein umgedrehtes Dreieck dargestellt. Als eine ihrer heiligsten Stätten gilt der „Realis raisa Reshanta“-Schrein, welcher im Tafei-System im Voyager-Cluster liegt (in der Mitte des Nebels). Den Erbauern dieses Schreins, die In’rui, war der ganze Cluster heilig, da man in ihm den Schatten eines Vogels – ihrem Glauben nach Reshanta – sehen konnte. Sie hatten deswegen, trotz der verhältnismäßig vielen bewohnbaren Planeten, nur eine Kolonie, die eine einzige Pilgerstätte war. Noch heute dürfen in den Voyager-Cluster nur Schiffe, die Handelsgut oder Pilger transportieren. Schiffe mit Waffen dürfen das heilige Gebiet nur durchfliegen, wenn sie Priester an Bord haben oder jemanden helfen wollen. Wer die Gunst von Reshanta erlangen will, muss, ohne Geld und Lebensmittel, alle Stationen im Cluster abfliegen und es zum Schrein schaffen. Die Schiffe, die die Pilger auflesen und ihnen helfen, bekommen dafür ebenfalls eine „Segnung“ der Galaxie-Mutter. Das kleine Pantheon right|300px Das kleine Pantheon besteht aus den ganzen Rest. Deren Götter, Geister und sogar Dämonen sind gleichberechtigt und stehen nur von den Völkern und Gläubigern her auf unterschiedlichen Stufen. Das Zeichen des kleinen Pantheons besteht aus mehreren Ringen, die ein Mandala in Form von ineinandergelegten Blüten formen. In der innersten Blüte, im innersten Kreis, ist das kleine Zeichen des großen Pantheons. Einige der wichtigeren Götter sind: *Renshanto; Tochter der Göttin Reshanta, Beschützerin der Entdecker und Jäger *Menhara; Schutzgottheit des Renka-Stammes und somit der Kent’rar *Kat’masha; Göttin der Meere *Hira; Göttin der Vulkane und der Erde *Fera; Göttin der Schatten und der Assassinen *Fenritas; Göttin des Eises, Schutzgottheit der Feret’asimer *Quirani; Göttin der Luft *Pter; Gott der Vögel *Cha’tkar; Gott des Unheils *Meretsh; Gott des Eisens *Illumina; Schutzgöttin der Hanba, Göttin der Sonne Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)